Promise Me
by ilovesuperjunior13
Summary: Artemis made a promise to his childhood friend long ago and forgot about it. Will it come back to haunt him? I know crappy summary but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis sat contemplating what to do with his current situation. The room was dimly lit as the only source of light was from various computer monitors scattered about the room. After a long silence he finally spoke, voice hoarse. "Butler" he called. "Yes, Artemis" "Did you know?" he asked swiveling around. "No I`m afraid not" The two men sat in silence as they recounted the day`s events. _ "Your father has summoned us both." Artemis and Butler walked to Artemis Senior`s room in a heavy silence wondering what it might be. Although the trip was short, it seemed like forever and a day for the two men. Their footsteps echoed throughout the expansive manor in time with their ever increasing heartbeats. When they reached their destination they paused for a moment hand on the doorknob silently trying to prepare themselves for whatever came next. They had done so in vain; nothing would prepare them for what came next. "Come sit," Artemis Senior prompted. "This could take a long time." Quirking an eyebrow in the direction of his father he slowly and cautiously sat down. After a spell of silence Artemis Senior began to talk "Do you possibly remember your childhood friend Victoria?" Hazy memories flashed through Artemis Junior`s mind. "Do you remember anything about a promise between you two?" Again memories flashed through his mind. It was a warm spring day with a slight breeze to give occasional bursts of fresh air. A symphony of sounds surrounded them. Birds chirped cheerfully, without a care while the distant sound of a river bubbling and tripping over stones in its path. "Artemis" a small girl said. She was dressed in a white gown with intricate designs in the shape of flowers and a flowing veil trailing down her back accompanying the dark waves of thick hair. "Yes" he replied. "In the future let`s get married so I can wear another pretty white dress and spend my life with you!" Sure, why not!" Artemis answered. "Promise?" The girl squealed "Pinky promise" Artemis confirmed. He was glad to see the bright smile on her face and wished to do everything he could to keep it on there. Artemis returned to present time smiling. "Yes, what about it?" "Well," Artemis Senior nervously started "you must keep that promise now that you are of legal marrying age. She will be arriving in the morning. That is all, you are dismissed." Artemis at first was enraged. How could his father be so accepting and allow this to happen! And why was he so nervous? It is not befitting of a Fowl. "But father!" Artemis protested "I haven`t seen the girl in what? A decade? How could you condone in this irresponsible, rash behavior? We aren`t the same people as we were when we were children. Well I don`t know about her but i`m not! We might not even be able to stand each other! How could you-" Artemis Junior felt a stinging feeling on his cheek. Artemis numbly just stared blankly ahead not working from shock. "How could I what? Agree to this? This wouldn`t have happened if you were more careful with your words! You made a foolish childhood promise and now it will come back to haunt you. She went home and told her parents so they decided to hold s to this promise in hopes of getting a share of the fortune! Nobody wants this minus her money grubbing parents! And you dare to throw blame around and point fingers at me? Go, you are dismissed I do not want to see your face anymore." _He sat numbly in his study for hours after that at war with himself, conflicting emotions running rampant. First anger then defeat, depression, then anger yet again and pity; it was an endless cycle, a rollercoaster of emotions he could not get off. Since she would arrive in the morning he had little time to prepare his mind. He decided to try to accommodate her as much as possible. Although, he heard little about her, he heard that her parents were very greedy. He did not have very high expectations for her character. She would probably be very prim and boring but he would try his best. He awaited the next day anxiously filled with both dread and anticipation. Tomorrow would be a very eventful day.

Author's note:

I know cheesy title right? I would love suggestions for a new tittle.

I was busy writing stories for writing contest so I apologize for not updating… I`m still busy though… It`s a long, hard road to perfection.

And no I am not anti-Hartemis, I do agree it is the best pairing HOWEVER….. I wanted to do something different and thank you your review made me read my story gain and notice how cappy it was

I will post other revised chapters ASAP! And the basic plot is still the same I will simply Not rush as musc if that makes sense?


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis woke up with a light headache the next day and went downstairs for a glass of water. He stood at the top of the stairs barefoot at 6 AM, definite signs that he was distressed. He stumbled blindly down the stairs groggily rubbing sleep from his eyes. A delicious smell wafted through the house growing stronger as he walked closer to his destination. As he reached the entrance of the kitchen he could make out a silhouette of a girl around his age. As he only saw her back he could not make out everything but could see most of her physical features. She had long black hair reaching down to her hip that was tied back in a ponytail. She was tall and pale. He sat down slowly at the kitchen table and watched her. Artemis stared at her trying to find similarities with his old friend. Although she was all of the traits he had noted in her younger years he could not remember her being so… so refined and elegant and most of all breathtakingly beautiful.

"Are you going to stare all day or come in?" She announced breaking his intense stare as she flounced towards him. "If you chose the former, take a picture it lasts longer." She smirked skipping back to her former position by the stove. Yup, this was most definitely not the sweet, innocent Victoria he remembered. She gave the plan one last flipped and expertly, using a spatula, maneuvered pancakes onto a plate and placed it down before him. "Eat up," She grunted "you`re going to need your energy if you`re going to spend the rest of the day giving me a tour." "When was that decided?' Artemis asked while eating. You can`t blame him, it was 6:30 and he`s already been shocked two times; something that he`s not used to. "This morning when I arrived." She chirped. For Heaven`s sake woman it`s still morning, it`s 6:30 AM IN CASE YOU HAVEN`T NOTICED!" "Not a morning person I see. Oh well, that can always be fixed later." She mumbled to herself. "Oh, and just a side note in case you weren`t informed, don`t call me Victoria I hate that name, call me Rix.

"And this is my bedroom" Artemis concluded his tour. Rix laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling in wonder. "So this is what you see right before you go to sleep and when you wake up." She mused. "Where are you staying while you stay at our manor Rix?" he asked interrupting her thoughts. "Why, so you can sneak in and molest me in my sleep?" she asked. Well, Artemis thought, two can play at that game (A/N: Typical Artemis, won`t back down from a challenge^^) He crawled onto the bed and pinned her down "Do you want me to?" he asked huskily. She faltered for a minute, turning her head to the side then faced him again, a glint of determination in her eyes. "No thanks, I`d like to save that for after the wedding thank you very much" she grinned mischievously and lashed out at his joints making him collapse while simultaneously she flipped on top of him "I`m trained in a lot of different styles of martial arts, don`t underestimate me. She walked out of his room then backtracked "Are you going to stay on the bed all day shell shocked and gaping like a fish? Come on you lazy bum." She called out. That girl, Artemis thought shaking his head, is going to be troublesome, a smile gracing his lips.

Author`s Note:

How was it? Better? Worse? The same? Special thanks to greenluvr14, Andie, Troublelover16^^ It was a pleasant surprise getting two people who reviewed AND a favorite story alert thingy on the day I let it out. If anyone has any suggestions I`m all ears. As always please review, flames are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Light filtered in through Artemis` partially drawn curtains hitting his face, causing him to stir. He turned in his bed contemplating whether to get up or not when he heard loud music blaring. He grumbled and dragged himself out of bed reluctantly and made his way, somehow, to the source. He should`ve known. Rix was singing and dancing along to the music without a care in the world when mid-dance she twirled around only to see a VERY angry Artemis.

You could practically see the angry aura surrounding him and rolling of in waves. He turned the music off and glared at her saying the one phrase that Artemis would be careful not to say in her presence lest he no longer wants to live. "Stupid American." He spat seething with venom. In that one moment all Hell broke loose. "I refuse to be called an American! I don`t care if I spent the majority of my life there! Asian pride, man, Asian pride!" she screeched "It`s not even American music, it`s K-Pop. It`s Super Junior! Only the most amazing people in the ENTIRE WORLD! I love them and you will not disrespect them by mistaking their amazingness for that slutty, American crap!" She fumed and so it went on for a VERY, Very long time much to the dismay of Artemis.

Come on, he thought exasperated as she continued how much could you be obsessed with this Super Junior. "And his real name is Park Jungsoo or Jungsoo Park for you non-Asian and his stage name is actually his third stage name and it means a special person in this world." She finished victoriously several hours later "Don`t mess with the Super Junior." She stared him down. "Anyway, I`m moving my stuff to your room!" She added on cheerfully. "Sure, - wait what?" He almost spit out the juice he was drinking. He had moved to get it during her rant when she was day dreaming with a wistful look in her eyes and she wasn`t paying attention. "Yeah, your father told me to!" She said just as cheerfully. "Did he give you any particular reason?" he asked after he recovered. Her face turned bright red and she finally managed to mumble something incoherent after a long silence. "Excuse me, I didn`t quite catch that" Artemis prompted. She again mumbled and stuttered as she tripped over words so much that they twisted to be in no way understandable. "Sorry, can you repeat that?" He already knew what she was so unable to say judging on her reaction and inability to tell him without stuttering. She was by no means stupid or even average. She was as smart as, or even smarter, than Artemis which allowed him to act like a normal person of their age group. "Something about since we`re old enough now, he wants to have a lot of grandchildren running around the family manor!" She exploded, her face getting redder by the second. For a second many emotions flickered across her face embarrassment, frustration being the most apparent. "Ah, I don`t know!" She screamed and fled from the room mumbling in Korean. She hasn`t changed as much as I thought she did Artemis mused smirking.

Author`s Note:

Well, now you know Rix`s culture and obsession which is also mine (you can tell by my username) And I hope I didn`t offend any people but you have to admit most American music is VERY inapropro hahaha. I feel like Artemis is OOC so far… I guess I`ll have to read the series again…. As always reviews are appreciated but not mandatory, very much appreciated especially flames^^ (I`m grateful that people even read my crap)


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis was glad that he had made that promise when he was younger, she was very entertaining and it`s not like he has any other romantic interest. However, if this had happened a few years ago then he could not stay the same; he had a slight crush on Captain Holly Short. The way she was so brave and cool just amazed Artemis. Of course so was Rix and he could not help but make comparisons. Their strong will, feisty spirit, strength, the way it seems like they can never be defeated, and how they never take no for an answer. It was…intoxicating for lack of better word. It`s been too long since last Holly or Folly contacted him and he was beginning to feel like he was forgotten and it saddened him greatly. Then again, their measurements of time are completely different. For Captain Short a year or two was nothing.

Feeling nostalgic he opened the files that held the pages of the Book and read them over thinking of his non-human friends. "What are you doing?" Asked Rix startling him. "Not much," he swiveled his chair around "Just reading." He said nonchalantly. "What are you reading?" Asked Rix her eyes glowing. She was a very avid reader and was even back when they were children. She was almost never without a book and a source of music whether it be an iPod or otherwise. When she arrived she added many books to the already extensive collection in the Manor and more were delivered each day. Every time she went to a book store she spent no less than three hundred dollars and her book collection numbered in thousands of books when they first met imagine what it is like now. Any normal person or even family would struggle to pay the expenses of her books but that was no trouble of hers; like Artemis she came from a very affluent family. "Nothing much, just scans of this old book in another language." He said nervously. He could not afford to give away too much. "Oh, can I read it? As you know I`m a trained linguist and fluent in many different languages." "NO!" He shouted and closed the window that he was viewing. He immediately regretted it as he saw the shocked and blatant hurt on Rix`s face. Trying to salvage the situation he grabbed her hand and tried to console her. "I didn`t mean to hurt you, it`s just that, I can`t show it to you. Trust me if I had a choice in the matter I would." He pleaded earnestly. "It`s fine," She said shakily "We all have secrets and I can respect that. Please excuse me." With her last sentence she fled the room. She was doing lot of that recently thought both Artemis and Rix. Rix thought it almost comically while Artemis felt apologetic making the poor girl flee the room in tears twice in the short week she had been with them.

It felt much longer than a week to them. Perhaps they didn`t need to get married they could just live like this forever; they already acted like a married couple any way. He sat thinking when he suddenly realized he hadn`t proposed and no preparations were made for the wedding. They didn`t even have a time set! This will not do, he thought determinedly and walked confidently to her room. Only until he was in front of her door did he hesitate. Just as he was about to knock Rix called out "Come in and stop being an idiot, you are a man act like it, could you find it in yourself you be just a tiny bit courageous?" He fumed he had been plenty courageous on his adventures with Holly. Where had the calculating, intimidating Artemis Fowl gone and who was this bumbling coward come to take his place? "I have no need to enter. Will you do the honor of joining me for dinner at seven?" "Seven it is. I shall see you then." Artemis hurriedly flew down the stairs and summoned Butler to acquire candles and flowers and everything else that was needed to make the night perfect. He mentally chided himself for being so hyperactive. He was acting like a lovesick fool for just a dinner and he wasn`t even going to propose. He smiled at the thought though and went back to preparing. Time was limited.

As soon as he heard Artemis leave she squealed launched into frenzy. She tore her closet apart trying to find something. The past week her attire had simply been a tank top and short shorts as they didn`t leave the house. Tonight would be different; it was their first date after all. Time passed as they both got ready for dinner and at long last the clock struck seven. Rix took a deep breath and started to walk when she noticed Post-its(A/N: I LOOOOVE Post-its) marking her path giving her simple directions such as walk ten steps forward or to turn right written with elegant handwriting that she assumed was Artemis`. The Post-it trail ended and she reached two large, elegant doors. She pulled the handle and was surprised how easily it moved compared to its massive bulk. There she found yet again another trail but this time one of beautiful lights. Without them it would`ve been pitch black so she could not see her surroundings. She blindly followed until she passed through another set of door to scenery that took her breath away. A small pond was in the middle of an illustrious garden with blooms of every imaginable color illuminated by the gentle moonlight and twinkling stars. The pond was perfectly round and still filled with colorful and exotic fish. There were cherry blossom trees and a Japanese style bridge leading to it. There was a perfectly set table for two at which Artemis was sitting silebl watching her reaction. "Oh, Artemis," She cooed "It`s perfect." "I`m glad to hear it, shall we dine?


	5. Chapter 5

They ate in a comfortable silence for the most time and occasionally talked about meaningless things, chattering without purpose, relaxed. As they finished their meal Artemis stood up. "What is it?" Rix asked curiosity evident. "Are you done?" Artemis asked not answering her question. "Yes, why?" "Come with me." He commanded "You didn`t seriously think that was it now did you?" Her eyes grew huge. "There`s more?" "Of course!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I believe that you will enjoy it infinitely, no exponentially, more." He said with a smug knowing grin. "I`m beginning to believe that`s impossible." Rix laughed. "Nothing`s impossible….well at least for me, I don`t know about you." He teased "Close your eyes." He covered her eyes and he led her back inside. "You can open them now." He said removing his hands from her eyes. This time the lights were turned on and she was awed by the room`s magnificence.

There was a huge library filled with books and large windows framed by rich drapes. It was grand and as high as three stories and stocked very well, there were no free spaces that she could see and she itch to start reading and lock herself inside the library for hours or days at a time surrounded by her beloved books. As she scanned the shelves she saw many of her favorite tittles. "This is not the end." Artemis stated. He led her to a corner of the library with a door she assumed was an exit. He opened the door and a cozy study was revealed. In a corner was a computer for writing next to an easel with a wide variety of art supplies. She noted stands and books of music scores on top of a Stienway baby grand and the soundproofing of the room. "I love it, I absolutely love it!" When she came to the manor she brought all the instruments she could manage to transport. She brought her violin, guitar, drum pad, cello, and flute along with many traditional Korean instruments but she could not bring her piano, for obvious reasons, and was dismayed to find that the Fowl Manor did not have one. Her eyes welled up with tears "Today has been wonderful, Artemis, I`m truly touched and ever grateful." She said her eyes shining. "I`ll never forget this day." "You better not," he joked "I can`t imagine all of my hard work going to waste."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

For the next couple of days she spent all the time she could manage in the library reading book after book. Many times Artemis had tried to lure her out with promises of food and people, things she hadn`t seen in days and was only successful on the seventeenth attempt only because the lack of food and sleep her giving her a headache. "Goodness woman, all that reading! You`re going to go insane!" Artemis exclaimed. "Why Sir," She said with an amused smile tugging at her lips "I am already very much insane but I do not suffer from insanity; I enjoy every moment." "Aright then, not that I`m surprised, would you like to join me for a healthy game of chess?" he offered smiling pleasantly. "Make that into a game of volleyball and you`re on." "Checkers." "Basketball." "Connect Four." "Soccer." "Bejeweled." "Badminton." "Fine then, you`re on, I`ll give you time to change into something more comfortable. Meet me on the court at three." "Don`t expect me to go easy on you, I`m very competitive." Rix smirked imagining her victory and how she would gloat for weeks. "Don`t underestimate me, I am physically trained thanks to Butler." He returned with his trademark vampiric smile. Rix suddenly felt chill running up and down her spine. She shivered. "I`ll meet you on the courts."

Author`s Note:

I wonder how their match will go….hmm… read the next chapter to find out. I know I'm evil but I update frequently to make up for the fact that they are so short and my updates probably won`t be a frequent once break ends T^T… Anyone what to guess my age? and a very special thanks to Draco-rex who went as far to add me as an Author alert. Grazie mio/mia amico/a. eviews would be nice, very nice, but no pressure^^


	6. Chapter 6

Rix contemplated what to wear, although she would not play unfair unless he did, it would be useful to have him distracted. Rix was in no way ugly or fat, in fact, she was beautiful and had a great figure and she was aware of it. She tied her long, silky hair up in a ponytail that swished when she walked and evilly smiled while she put her clothes on imagining his shock but little did she know Artemis was also thinking a distraction would be helpful.

Artemis sat in his room glad, for once, that Butler had forced him to work out. He knew that Rix would use her assets as well as she can and he couldn`t object after all he was going to do the same. She smiled his vampire smile once again knowing that Rix was in for a shock.

They both walked confidently to the court with the same thought running through their head. _He`s /She`s in for the surprise of a life time. Victory shall be mine!_

Author`s Note:

How much would you hate me if I ended it here? LOL (Yes, I use LOL) I just started writing my first fan fiction, I can`t have people hate my guts already. On with the story now

Artemis was first to arrive and was warming up when Rix arrived grinning mischievously but was immediately taken aback. She had prepared herself for Artemis to be ready to be for retaliation and also surprise her but she never expected him to go all out. Her preparations paled in comparison. The game hadn`t even started yet but he was already wining.

Artemis carried on warming up and was pleased by her reaction. He flexed and stretched very much aware of her eyes on him but kept calm not wanting to stare at her yet. "Like what you see?" He smirked. As he predicted her face turned bright red and she tried to deny it stuttering. "You didn`t have to go shirtless, you know?" She asked. "You wouldn`t have enjoyed the game as much if I hadn`t. Besides it was a perfect opportunity to show off my newly developed six-pack." Artemis replied matter-of-factly. "Whatever" she grumbled trying to hide her embarrassment. "Before we play, might I add, that you look stunning today?" He said laughing. Artemis thought it wasn`t possible for her face to get redder but it did but for some reason died down as quickly as it got red and was replaced by a smug grin. "Thank you, I put in a little extra effort, I`m glad you noticed."

She was wearing a black shirt that cinched at the waist and hugged her hips but was loose at the top and of the shoulder that was low cut so you could see the red sports bar she had on underneath with short shorts. What made Artemis laugh however was what was written on the shirt. It said: Don`t hate me `cause I`m beautiful, hate your boyfriend `cause he thinks I am. This was VERY Rix like he decided. "Where`d you get the shirt?" He asked genuinely curious. "I personally designed it myself." She answered. "I read that quote somewhere and took a genuine and immediate liking to it. I think it fits my personality very well."

Chuckling they walked onto the court and were about to begin the game when Artemis asked "What`s in it for the winner?" "How about, being a slave for a week?" Rix offered. "Sounds fair enough" he grunted and they at last began to play. It was an intense game where the rallies seemed to never stop and both flew back and forth across the court hoping to score a point. They were very evenly matched much to their chagrin and their scores were constantly tied. Although physical skill was important, this was a battle of wits and self-control. The first to give into frustration and make a reckless move would lose. They played for an hour and a half until that one moment when one made a reckless error, tired at lack of progress. After that they shook hands and exchanged compliments. It was decided Rix was to be Artemis` slave for a week.

The REAL Author's Note:

How was it? I was really conflicted on who should win and I was going to have a poll then I realized that my story isn`t popular enough for that. If(hopefully when) my story has more readers/reviewers I will make them compete again and use the results^^ Anyone else want to see a teenage Artemis shirtless?


End file.
